


The Love Underneath

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nero gets conflicted upon encountering Dante heavily wounded and unconscious after battling an unusually strong demon. With no one around in the office, the infamous devil hunter bleeding and accompanied by his lack of medical knowledge, Nero has to find others way to wake up his old man.In ways not too far from unforgettable.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	The Love Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Chapter 21 of Pluto's "Dear Door" webtoon! 
> 
> I am so hungry. I have been writing for a week. And I create this. 
> 
> Bon Appetit?

Nero was on the verge of tears, although he knew all too well that devils never cried.

It freaked him out, carrying his limp body over to the bedroom at the top of the stairs, struggling to keep his balance holding the old man’s heavy weight over his shoulders as his knees buckled with each step.

His heart sank into his chest, the blood rushing through his body going through speeds circulating the oxygen around as much as it could to fix his overly anxious state. His mind was far from reasonable. His sense of reality had flown out the window.

Dante was bleeding uncontrollably and miles away from consciousness.

And Nero didn’t understand why.

“Come on… Dante, you gotta wake up, old man,”

Nero was gasping from exhaustion carrying the limp body of his old geezer, holding him up over his neck by the hand with the help of his devil trigger wing. Kicking the rusty door to Dante’s bedroom and dragging him across the floor to the bathroom was already as hard of a task as it was to get him to open an eyelid every morning.

It was strange how he had gotten into this situation. It was the first time that Nero ever felt so concerned for his old man during their night job together fighting a singular demon with such strength.

Nero and Dante separated from their posts, breaking apart to target stray demons that rooted themselves to the soil and wreaked havoc at their locations.

He was sure neither he or Dante took anything challenging from them, as most of the creatures were similar figures of enemies that resembled the piercing tentacles of the Qliphoth tree. A few slashes damaged their soft spines, their sharp blades and firearms sliced and pierced into the beating red hearts of each creature, which meant nothing could be so difficult to handle that they’ve done before.

Nero was just not expecting the worst upon finishing up on his cleaning.

“Dante?!”

He yelled with a crack in his throat, jumping down onto the small little space that Dante occupied in his fight with an unusual creature that both of them have never faced before.

His uncle crashed onto the floor by his feet with a sharp groan, his devil sword flung past Nero’s line of vision as he struggled to pick himself up.

Dante looked frail, the remaining vibrant glow of red from his devil trigger scales absorbed back into himself as Nero crouched to check up on the devil hunter.

He never used his devil trigger so much unless his enemies were stronger than his regular form alone. Nero could tell how unusual of a demon the creature Dante faced was through the results of his uncle’s beatings.

“What the—” Nero laid a hand on Dante’s shoulder, pulling him towards his body to flip him over. “Holy shit…”

Blood was draining out of wide-cut openings on Dante’s skin profusely. Red was staining his ripped clothes and painting his peach complexion, but Nero didn’t have time to worry about the power of the demon and only stopped at the state of his old man.

“Dante, what the hell are these wounds?!”

Nero could only scream out his voice through the shriek of a dangerous roar coming from before him.

“Don’t tell me you can’t beat this thing—?!”

He lifted up his head, eyes only left to a furrowed squint before widening in shock at the devastating energy and size the demon was.

It lingered above elevated rubble of piled cars and trucks, filthy black liquid flowing through the cracks of the ground as the tentacles wrapped around street lamps and scaled buildings pulsing a fierce crimson red.

“Ne… ro…”

Dante flipped himself over, huffing and gasping in exasperation and shock.

“Get yourself… out… of here…”

The younger bit his lips before turning towards Dante, finding his uncle’s eyes slowly close as he coughed up a mountain of black substance.

“No, no, we are not leaving this place without you, Dante.”

Dante could only groan softly with his hands scratching at the floor at an attempt to catch his nephew’s attention.

“Nero… just go… with… out me…”

It would be the last of Dante’s words before the unpleasant loud shrill from the fiercely growing display of the tentacles, drowned out the voices of them both.

Dante’s eyes fell shut, blood running through the rough concrete rocks of the broken road as Nero loomed over his uncle’s pale body.

The tendrils had their targets on Nero and Dante, the smell of open blood and flesh seeping into the tiny holes of their arms.

“Dante— Dante!”

_And they darted straight for them._

_**“No!”** _

Nero threw Dante’s unconscious body into the spacious shower, the glass windows of the little area they had being the only gateway to seeing the old man’s rare condition he was in that was making a strong devil hunter grow anxious.

He wasn’t a medic, and neither was he as much part devil as he was compared to Dante, but Nero was more stressed than he had ever been in his entire life fighting and hoping that Dante opened his eyes.

“Come on… wake up, big guy…”

Nero kept muttering to himself as a coping mechanism, scanning the size of the bathroom and opening sink cabinets, looking for anything of helpful use.

He yanked out a few pill bottles, reaching his hand out to a first aid kit which he’d never think of ever using on his uncle who was practically immortal.

Stepping into the shower after kicking his boots off, the area felt cramped with the space he had taken up. Growling and hissing at his own frustration, Nero stripped himself of his coat and sweater shirt, left with only the thin fabric of his white t-shirt and jeans observing Dante still immobilised and completely clothed.

“Shit, this is going to be difficult.”

It was unusual removing the clothes off of his old man, finding his hands reaching into uncalled territories to simply take his coat and ripped grey shirt off to inspect his cuts. Nothing was turned on, the sun was slowly setting and tragically, nobody was inside of the office to help assist Nero with the unconscious limp body of Dante.

He peeled the sweat and blood covered shirt from over Dante’s head, gripping the fabric between his hands before inspecting his body and eyeing the wounds.

“Fucking hell…”

Nero was curling his fingers in ache at the painful incisions, large slashes drawing lines across Dante’s soft and tainted flesh with darkened red blood dripping from each wound.

He sacrificed Dante’s shirt, letting the blood soak into the material as he pressed down hard onto the cuts hoping to stop the bleeding.

Keeping a hand on the tightened cloth against Dante’s skin, Nero popped open the first aid box, rummaging through the small access of useful materials that wouldn’t work on his old man and averted to a bottle of rubbing alcohol and healing medicine.

He wasn’t sure what kinds of things he was putting on Dante’s skin, not knowing what scientific experiment could cause his old man to die not from a demon plant, but his failure at medical knowledge.

In a realisation of time consumption, Nero popped off the caps and emptied the bottles onto Dante’s open wounds. Dripping into the bleeding cuts, his eyes widened at the effects of the liquids cleaning out the blood, only for him to grunt when the chemicals only burned and seared into Dante’s demonic skin.

As much as it hurt him to watch his uncle drown in his own pain and guilt of finding him like this, Nero was nervous, afraid that Dante was nothing more than the successful beating of a demonic plant.

Nero took to the shower handles, turning on the water and cranking the water temperature to its hottest setting, moving out of the way to let Dante soak in the heat.

“Come on, open your eyes already!”

Dante stayed still, Nero’s lip gradually becoming victim to his sinking teeth finding no succession in his awakening.

“What will it take, Dante, just to get you to wake up?”

The water changed to its coldest temperature, the use of his arm feeling the touch of the water even making Nero flinch a little at the unpleasant cold, though Dante still didn’t seem to budge.

“Anything… Anything has to do.”

He’d reached for the pills, tossing in a few into his hands and readjusting the water before straddling Dante’s hips. Feeling the fabric of his sweaty shirt slowly soak in the water and stick to his body, he forcefully opened Dante’s mouth, shoving in the pills with the water of the shower clamping his jaw shut hoping it would do something.

Just as though his expectations were getting to the better of him, a strong aggressive groan rustled in the pit Dante’s stomach before he unconsciously coughed up the pills with the addition of the black substance splattering the shower floor.

“Damn it, why doesn’t anything fucking work?!”

His hands reached for Dante’s bloodied chest, his own fingers carefully pressing against the wounds as the water washed away the red blood and black liquid threatening to ruin Dante’s delicate and smooth pale skin.

“Will nothing wake you up?”

Nero was clenching his fists, on the verge of slamming them into the tiled wall beside Dante’s head before he rocked his hips against his old man’s crotch.

An unexpected sigh left his lips.

He’d forgotten that he was straddling him.

The thought hit him too hard for his mind to change anything in his line of morality. He too was starting to feel a strange knot in his abdomen combining the fresh warm water pouring over his body that made him too reluctant to start over again.

Nero couldn’t dare to do it.

It was wrong.

But he was nervous.

“God, you’re going to fucking hate me, Dante…”

Nero shivered at his words as his hands reached for the buttons of his pants.

“And I’m going to fucking hate myself.”

He unzipped his fly, removing his pants and boxers off his legs before tossing it out onto the messy tiled floor of the bathroom, combined with medical supplies, rolled out pills and their dirty clothes.

Nero gasped at the strange feeling of the warm water hitting his semi-hard cock. His body was boiling with heat, a mixture of emotions flowing through his brain and exiting out of his mouth in the form of curse vocabulary and sighs.

While it pained him so much to do it, Nero’s slow hands moved towards Dante’s wet jeans, reaching for his belt and unclasping it before tugging it loose.

The water felt a little hotter, not helping Nero so much with his twisted fantasies as his hands unclasped the buttons and tugged at the rim of Dante’s clothes.

“Forgive me, Dante—”

Nero prayed between his teeth before finally tearing off Dante’s boxers and pants from off of his hips.

It proved a bit of a shock to Nero, his eyes widening into distinct blue orbs amidst the splattering water at Dante’s strangely full and erect cock. It lavished him a little, in ways which he shouldn’t be admired, but his eyes slowly glued itself to the rather remarkably large and hard size of him wondering how, why, and when.

“H-Huh…”

Nero could only spit out such little words, the dryness of his throat forcing him to keep words in his lungs as he took the time to sit and admire.

While time travelled quickly with Dante’s health and his own anxiousness on the line, everything was lost and the minutes stood still as soon as his eyes gazed at the rather intoxicating size in front of him.

He was shameless in only a few seconds, letting the water take him into a tranquil state, leaning forwards as he dragged his hands up and down the hard shaft ripped with veins and a beautiful pink head, a drop of pre-cum slowly forming before being washed away.

“When did you become like this, Dante…”

It took him a few moments to realise how stupid of him it was to act so pathetically to an unconscious being like this, behaving like a hungry, feral animal, wanting to feast on the carcass of what was left.

But Dante was well more than alive.

And Nero was going to do something he was sure to regret.

He’d remembered a bottle of lube placed conveniently in the cabinets of the sink, fishing it out from within the shower and popping open the cap before coating his fingers and Dante’s well-gifted size.

Reaching behind his back with fingers dripping with lube, Nero closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath before coating the delicate pink flesh of his hole.

The shivers running up and down his back from the delicacy of the water and the hot touch of his skin was slowly making Nero dread for the worst possible outcome.

It all felt too fucking good to stop, however. The pinch of his thighs, the coating of his sensitive hole, the trickling water on hot skin, Nero didn’t think he’d have to sacrifice pleasure for pain.

But his hands didn’t obey his thoughts.

_What if Dante doesn’t wake up?_

_What happens when he suddenly isn’t hard?_

_Will he wake up as he is being treated like this?_

Nero didn’t think he’d ever have any more time to think about his actions, figuring it was too late before he let his hands grab at the thick base of Dante’s lubed dick and levelling it in line with himself.

He bit down on his teeth, pursing his lips and keeping all of his senses glued to the unresponsive body of his uncle.

With one strong push, Nero let his ass sink down onto Dante’s cock, a loud broken moan leaving his mouth as he absorbed the pain. Thrusting in as much as he could, irresistible pleasure flowed through his blood into his own aching hard cock and body.

“Holy f-fuck—”

Nero cursed under his breath as Dante pierced through his hole, the overwhelming sensation of Dante’s thick heated dick spreading his ass and rubbing against his tight wet spot making him squirm from sensitivity

The crushing flood of pleasure curled his toes and made him mewl, hands desperately grasping the intricately chiselled abdominal muscles on Dante’s stomach for support.

Dante was lengthy, wide in girth and definitely packing in hardness at the tight clenching of Nero’s walls doing nothing to break him free from his lifeless state. The pain was doing a lot to the younger kid, not used to this stretching feeling tearing him open with such a monstrous size filling him up for the sake of _saving_ someone.

The old man’s cock was already reaching into places that Nero had never dared to explore, yet the undermining pleasure rolling off of his tongue as he threw his head back in open indignity had the water steaming against his increasingly hot body.

“H-How are you— nngh! —so fucking b-big?!”

Nero let out a dirty sigh upon adjusting to the stretching feeling before slowly pulling himself up, Dante’s large size emptying his hole which made his skin crawl with goosebumps at the strange addicting ache in his chest.

He felt so empty, so suddenly.

“C-Come on Dante, open your eyes!”

He took a deep breath in before sinking down onto Dante’s cock, Nero letting out a long lustful moan to fall out gripping once again around his uncle’s size.

The length was extraordinary, already so much for Nero to take in as he pulls Dante out of his tight pink ass leaving only just the tip in before falling back down and taking in as much as he could.

He could feel Dante everywhere, the indescribable rush of pleasure and power making his cock twitch and leak with precum with each slap of his hips. There was still a length of his uncle’s dick left out of his hole, finding the size was too much for him to go further than he could already endure despite the amount he fit in himself was wonderfully sublime.

His mind goes elsewhere, where nothing in the world could take him out of such phenomenal tranquillity.

Nero couldn’t think straight, mouth wide open with only moan after moan leaving him, his eyes tearing up with the aftermath of pain. With each thrust of Dante’s cock filling up his ass as much as he could take and hitting at all the right places, Nero feels like completely screaming.

His eyes dart towards Dante’s, focusing on the unconscious but still and peaceful state of his body, untouched from the moment his clothes were removed.

Dante looked angelic under the shower of water and the afterglow of the sunset beaming onto his skin. Nero can’t take his eyes off him, physically and figuratively.

So many words were flying through his head over the sleeping body of Dante, and so many words were flying through his head about the way he looked so handsome.

“Ah, Dante… Shit, you f-feel so good—”

Nero was already so close towards orgasm, the spiral of twists and turns inside of his filling abdomen sending bliss through his body, but his eyes keep returning to Dante, not yet willing to cum hoping he would wake up.

Dante’s cock rubbed against his walls, the curves and rough veins on his dick sliding against the lubed up hole of Nero’s ass as he tips his head back from unimaginable feeling.

As time began to slow down through Nero’s thoughts, Dante’s finger twitched against the shower floor, the existence of reality making his eyes slowly flutter open as the water pelts onto his skin, searing into the open wounds on his chest.

The room feels hot under the water and the warmth of his body, moving his finger with the ever-so-slightly painful tensing of his muscles before opening his eyes and adjusting to the light.

“What… the— ngh!”

The old man flinched against the shower floor upon feeling a tight loop coil inside the pit of his stomach, clenching his teeth and groaning lowly in pain and pleasure.

Wondering where the feeling had come from, Dante looks up, feeling a weight consistently sink onto his hips as water slapped against his thighs and torso.

In a sudden shock of realisation, Dante gasps upon seeing Nero bring his ass down onto his cock, taking in as much of his large dick and wrapping himself around it as much as he could.

His eyes take towards Nero’s wet figure, drenched in water with his thin white t-shirt sticking to the paleness of his skin. He could see the muscles through the wet fabric lining his abdomen, a set of chiselled abs accompanied by his well-formed pecs and cute nipples sticking out under the shirt.

Dante didn’t think he was missing out on anything else before his eyes travelled a little higher and eventually fell under the spell of Nero’s erotic expressions.

He fucking loved it.

He’d never seen the kid so invested in pleasure, dipping his hole down onto Dante’s cock and moaning so sensually with water falling down his face. His white hair was glistening with wetness, his lips and cheeks were flushed with a rosy red from the steam. Nero’s eyes were dripping with tears of pure ecstasy running through his body with each thrust and pull of his hips, his own rather big and hard cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach.

Dante kept his eyes glued to Nero’s delicious expressions, keeping the imagery drilled into his head, all before a sharp snap of Nero’s hips sent a shock of pleasure to flow into his body.

He growled hard, curving his back and tilting his head as Nero jolted in shock, immediately stopping his movements and leaning towards Dante’s suddenly very conscious figure.

“Woah, h-holy shit— Dante?!”

Nero paused his actions, suddenly too caught up in Dante’s open blue eyes to focus on anything else, even if the pleasure was overwhelming.

“Fuck, u-uh… I didn’t know you were conscious, um… are you hurt anywhere? Are the wounds too deep—”

Dante had to stop the kid for a moment, feeling the wounds of his chest tighten slowly with his devil blood beginning to heal before his eyes fell into contact with Nero’s.

“I… I didn’t tell you to stop, Nero.”

Dante clasped his hands around Nero’s hips, pressing deep into his skin as the kid winced at the surprise of contact.

“Huh? D-Dante—”

In one powerful rush of energy, Dante thrust hard into Nero’s ass, growling into the sex-filled steaming shower shoving his whole cock into the kid’s tight hole.

An air-ripping moan ignited inside of Nero’s chest, the kid crying out in pain and contentment feeling Dante’s dick fill up his tight ass all the way to the hilt, smacking against his prostate finding it hit deeper into his ass than he’d planned on going into.

“Fuck! S-So… fucking d-deep…”

The old man grabbed at Nero’s aching and reddened cock, gripping around the base of his dick feeling the younger one tremble hard underneath his touch at the immeasurable amount of pure bliss that was running up his spine.

It was the unfathomably lascivious feeling of his old man’s cock inside of him that was kicking at the devil inside his chest for more. He puckered his ass, curled his fingers, bit into his lips, all in an attempt to hold back the urge to come so early and orgasm right in front of Dante who was just a lifeless soul a few moments ago.

“You’ve got quite the nerve to fuck me so shamelessly like this, Nero.”

The kid couldn’t reply with anything special to that kind of sentence, only turning his head away and gritting his teeth.

“Well, you’ve — ah! — got no idea how hard… I tried to force you awake, old man.”

Nero didn’t think his uncle was buying his useless words.

“And yet… you willingly tore off my clothes and rode on my cock?”

Dante smirked before effortlessly lifting Nero up and slamming him back down on his length again, a lewd moan falling out from Nero’s mouth as he trembled into a powerful orgasm.

A short second brought cum spurting out from Nero’s aching dick and onto Dante’s chest, falling onto the slowly recovering wounds before being washed away by the shower water.

Nero threw his head back in utter intoxication, completely consumed and enthralled by his orgasm as he slowly fell onto Dante’s muscular chest, shaking from the excessive stimulation.

“Nngh… G-God… f-fucking hell…”

The overflow of white cum dripping from his cock and landing onto his uncle’s flushed skin created a bit of a work of art in Dante’s eyes. The shower was hot and burning against his open cuts, but feeling the soft and warming comfort of his nephew pressed hard against his body only made his eyes dilate in exhilaration after realising his lack of release.

“Dante…”

Nero lowly muttered through the trickling of water flowing down his lips.

“You son of a bitch…”

Dante couldn’t help but laugh underneath the weight of his nephew, keeping his hands firmly attached to his nephew’s hips holding him steady as Nero let the soothing water cleanse his tenseness.

“You sound worried. Were you _that_ afraid of your old man dying here?”

He wasn’t expecting an honest answer from Nero, seeing how rebellious and prideful he was of himself to keep his ego at a standing level, but it still shocked him upon feeling Nero lift himself off with his hands pressing on his chest, eyes filling up with tears.

“Are you kidding? Of course, I was afraid.”

Dante stopped.

“I didn’t know what I’d do to save your ass after that demon threw you like a piece of trash, so I tried to do anything that I could.”

Nero bit into his lips.

“I tried splashing some hot and cold water onto your face but you didn’t seem to move,”

“Nero—”

“I poured some medicine onto your cuts but your skin absorbed it and was completely useless,”

“Nero, look at me—”

“I even shoved some pills into your throat but you’d spit it back out along with this black stuff that was disgusting and feral, I just—”

Dante cut the kid off with a swing of his head, bringing a hand to Nero’s cheek before forcing the kid to look at him.

“Jesus Christ, Nero, you worry too much.”

Nero could only sigh against Dante’s fingers and look deeply into his uncle’s blue irises, the sound of the shower being silenced by their breaths.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alive, Dante.”

“And it would’ve been a lot weirder for you if I wasn’t alive, and you were fucking my corpse.”

Dante laughed, although Nero wasn’t taking the joke so well.

“Look… As much as you’re worried about me, I don’t die that easily. I was asleep for a month when your demon father kicked my ass and sent me off a tree.”

Dante removed the grip of his hands and slowly led them down Nero’s hot and flushed body. The t-shirt clung to his muscles, wet with both the shower water and his sweat as he sucked in a breath, feeling Dante’s fingers crawl over his sensitive skin.

“But I can assure you that I’m well and doing fine.”

Nero clenched his teeth, hissing at the sensation of Dante’s hands curling underneath the cloth of his t-shirt, tugging it and gradually coaxing Nero’s arms over his head to remove the garment.

Tossing it out into the wet pile of his dripping clothes, they gazed at each other, completely naked, skin on skin, pressed against one another only looking at their faces.

“And you can prove that?”

“Absolutely.” 

Nero had only forgotten for a few moments in their small talk of a conversation before realising the increasingly hardened cock Dante still had kept inside of himself.

The pain had ultimately stopped, the only feeling lingering within him was the pulsing, rippling heat curling inside his walls and prodding at the tip of his prostate that was tempting him into lifting his hips again.

Without sparing another thought, Dante lifted Nero off the ground with him, keeping him still and pressed against his muscular chest with his dick kept inside the kid’s ass before he walked towards the glass shower pane.

Wrapping his arms around Dante’s neck with his legs tightly hooked around his uncle’s hips, Nero winced at the cold contact of the glass, back arching in discomfort before the warm body of Dante’s settled his sensitive nerves.

“Deep breath in, kid.”

Nero glared, clearly impatient.

“Just fuck me, already.” 

Dante didn’t let a single word slip his mind from out of Nero’s mouth as he drew his hips back before aggressively thrusting his thick cock into his narrowed hole.

Nero let out a loud cry, echoing into the compact bathroom, the openness of his voice and the shamelessness behind his pleasure made Dante hornier at the sensual expressions painted on his nephew’s face.

He looked exquisite, complete with the refined touches of the yellow sun drawing attention to the sharp jawline and irresistible lips his nephew was gifted with. They were almost kissable, the perfect tone of red that Dante loved so much to pull him in.

“Shit… Dante, you’re so b-big,”

He chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad to know you like it, Nero.”

Another harsh thrust of his hips dragged him up the window, Nero immediately gasping for breath feeling the air get knocked out of him from the searing pleasure erupting from inside his abdomen.

Dante smirked at the remarkable reactions he was getting from Nero, desperate to receive more as he slowly began moving his hips. He drew his cock back, emptying Nero of his massive size leaving just the tip of his head, before roughly snapping into him and filling up his hole, rutting against the kid’s most unexplored spots.

“Ah, Dante… Dante…”

Nero mumbled his name with each thrust of his dick, finding the kid’s hands wrapped around his neck, slowly move down to dig into his shoulder muscles.

Dante growled, hooking his arms underneath Nero’s legs as he pushed him harder against the glass, lifting up his hips finding his cock arch at an angle before it grazed along the rough wall of his prostate.

A sudden abundance of new feelings reached deep into Nero’s skin, finding his voice leave his mouth in bundled moans and screams, eyes rolling back his head as he grit his teeth.

The kid was shaking hard at the oversensitivity hitting at his new spot receiving unbelievable pleasure with each thrust of Dante’s hips, prying into his uncle’s skin seeking stability. Dante was ecstatic, keeping his eyes attached to Nero’s beautiful facial expressions made from the feeling of his thick hot cock digging into his nephew’s ass and fucking him roughly.

“God, fuck yes, keep fucking me there, Dante!”

“Hmm? Right here? Right against your tight ass?”

“Yes, y-yes! Ah, please more, fuck me more—”

It was to what Dante wished for, chest-beating uncontrollably at the lustful, dirty words spitting from his nephew’s tongue and feeling his wet, tight hole grip around his dick to keep him in.

Nero’s tearful eyes clouded with more want, more need, gazing at Dante’s sharp features eyeing the wet strands of white hair stick to his skin, the steam of the shower flushing a soft pink across his cheeks.

“Dante, faster, harder, fuck me harder…”

The tone in the kid’s voice made Dante snarl.

“Shit… Nero, you had to go dirtier.”

In an abrupt stop, Dante pulled himself out as Nero winced from the loss of contact. Not wasting time, Nero gasped feeling the weight of his entire body get picked up and flipped over, finding himself now bent in front of his old man with his hands against the window.

“Nngh— Not that hard, you ass.”

Dante furrowed his eyebrows.

“So too rough for you, huh?”

Nero hissed as Dante teased the head of his dick into his hole, pushing him apart but not enough to make him satisfy his lust and thirst for his uncle’s body and massive cock.

It was too slow, too gentle to his liking as he growled against the pane of glass, pressing his hands on the window tightening around what thickness he had in himself to push his old man into ramming it in.

“W-Wait, no, don’t go slow, please…”

Nero’s pleas were desperate, the hitch of volume in his voice as he arched his back and shook his hips, begging Dante to fuck him raw and hard was almost too much for Dante to stay still for.

“Tch, I’m going to need more than just that, Nero.”

The kid knew just what Dante wanted, sighing against the glass and readying himself from beneath his uncle.

“Please…”

Dante smirked.

“Please fuck me, Dante. I want your huge cock inside of my ass, fucking me rough and spreading my hole,”

“Shit…”

“I want you to ruin me until I come, make me scream your name…”

Dante thought it was enough to satisfy him.

“And you _had_ to sound so irresistible...”

With one strong thrust, Dante shoved his entire length into Nero’s ass, the younger male gasping at the filling of his hole being occupied by the thickness and fullness of his uncle’s dick.

Nero let a dirty and powerful moan rip through his throat, his body forced against the glass upon the strength of Dante’s hips as he threw back his head and let his eyes fall closed.

“Holy… shit… D-Dante—”

He scrambled and shivered at the delicious feeling, his hands placed on the window holding up his collapsing weight from his weak muscles, Dante’s rough hands clamped hard around his hips to snap him against his dick.

Nero cried out with every brutal thrust, the monster size of Dante’s dick shoving into his small and tight hole, forcing him apart and hitting at his prostate with each movement of his body kept his mind going insane.

He opened his mouth, moan after moan leaving his lips, saliva dripping down his skin with tears welling in his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure pounding his ass and taking him into bliss.

The shower was almost burning against their skins. Dante’s wounds had long healed with the devil inside of him taking care of his bloody mess, with Nero providing assistance in firing his demon.

Dante groaned, pulling out his cock with the hard obstacle of Nero’s tight ass clamping him down and keeping him inside. Bruising Nero’s skin to hold his hips and move the kid to his control, he pounds in his length, burying himself into Nero’s warm hole hearing the kid scream into the small bathroom.

“Fuck! Dante!” Nero was gasping, choked up with tears and a dry throat as his head laid against the cold glass.

“Mnn… Nero, you’re so god damn tight—”

Dante could feel the younger close in his walls around him, making him growl louder and grip harder around Nero’s hips, piercing through his pale skin and drawing blood.

“Shit, please, p-please… Make me come,”

Nero kept gasping through broken vocals, his hands desperately fumbling for Dante’s, pushing himself into his dick to get him closer.

“Dante, I want you to make me come. Make me come so fucking hard from your cock.”

Nero didn’t think Dante had to reply to know how it would end. The old man growled into the shower, pushing himself all the way into Nero’s ass, filling him up to the brim before he reached for Nero’s twitching cock and stroked hard.

Nero screamed in ecstasy with the remaining voice he had left. With his chest planted firmly against the cold glass, his eyes completely blurred by his tears and his body trembling with each graze of his prostate, Dante’s continuous thrusts and cock poundings with every stroke of his own aching dick was almost too good.

It was paradise.

It felt incredible.

It felt fucking amazing.

“Dante… Dante, D-Dante—!”

“N-Nero!”

The familiar pulsing feeling inside of his stomach came in a rapid wave of euphoria, Nero clutching hard at Dante’s hand and the glass to keep himself still before a rippling scream broke into the shower, Nero coming hard and spurting out his load of white cum onto the glass, his ass tightening around Dante’s dick.

The old man followed afterwards, pressing his chest against Nero’s back to bite at his shoulder stifling his moan before cumming into his nephew’s ass. He filled him up with his hot cum, warm loads of his semen milked from his dick with the tightness wrapped around him, refusing to pull out.

It was dangerously hot in the warm shower between the two men. Both were drenched in their own sweat with the fresh soothing feeling of the water melting it away on their skin, the sounds of the water completely drowned out by the sounds of their breathing.

Nero didn’t feel like pulling out, completely absorbed in the ecstatic explosion of pleasure he had just experienced dipping his head down, feeling the steam wash away his sleepy state.

“You did good, kid.”

Dante rubbed his thumb over Nero’s bruised hips before pulling his cock out, finding Nero collapse to the slippery floor, his hole gaping from his size with cum spilling out of him.

Nero sat back against the glass pane, exhausted with his chest rising and dipping between desperate needs for air.

Dante found himself captivated by Nero’s ruined and ‘used’ look, the younger devil hunter totally out of his mind, eyes half-lidded, tears staining his red cheeks with lines of glistening saliva still falling from his mouth. The mess of body fluid puddling on Nero’s skin before gradually being washed away by the water made him look angelic, innocent almost.

The yellow sunset glow cast a strip of light onto Nero’s frail figure, capturing the sharp and shining features of his skin, the perfect places on his body sparkling by the little light illuminating the bathroom.

He looked filthy, pathetic, naughty, in all of the many fucking good ways.

Cum was left splattering Nero’s abs, his once rock hard cock now slowly becoming flaccid from an extravaganza of events.

Dante knelt down, now soft on his own, coming in closer to admire Nero’s figure.

“I told you I’d live,” Dante smirked, brushing his hands over his perfectly sculpted chest where his wounds no longer rest.

Nero weakly turned his head, gazing into Dante’s eyes with his blurry ones before slowly flipping him his finger.

“Well, here we are now, old man.”

Dante came to wipe to saliva and tears off Nero’s face.

“Yep.”

Nero nudged his face into his old man’s fingers.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind you saving my life again if this is how it would eventually play out.”

They both giggled, laughing into each other’s touch, the shower washing away their problems and sins.

“You’re an asshole, Dante.”

_**“I know.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I stand in faithful position for all the DMC Fans whose hearts died a little at the Byleth Smash reveal. Don't worry, Dante. There's 6 more slots for you to get picked! 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://cruel-oath-faith.tumblr.com)


End file.
